Snow White's Younger Sibling
by JulietHopeSwan
Summary: Saphfire is Snow White's younger sister. See how her life turns out to be. Takes place in Season 2 of 'Once Upon A Time'


(Snow White has a younger sister. This is Saphfire's Story. Hope you like it. Takes place in Season 2 of 'Once Upon A Time')

The Safe Haven: Where Emma and Snow are currently at the moment

Saphfire: she is Snow White's younger sister but doesn't know that at all

Lancelot was talking to 2 woman she didn't recognize. The blonde-haired woman seemed confused and didn't look like she belong in this world. The short, black-haired woman looked like she belonged in this land and she looked like an older version of the little girl. Maybe they were related to each other but she didn't know. Her father never told her anything ever since she saw her mother get killed right in front of her.

The girl looked no older than 6 at the most. She had long wavy black hair and beautiful soft green eyes. The girl was beautiful for her own age. She was wearing nice skinny jeans, black boots, a white t-shirt, and a brown hood. Her hair was braided into pigtails. She was adorable for her own age. The child was watching from a distance. All three of them suddenly turned and saw the child just watching them from a distance. Lancelot knew who the child and it was Saphfire. He knew the girl was Snow's younger sibling but also knew that Saphfire's father never told her about Snow at all. She heard stories but never knew they were related to one another.

Snow or the black-haired one made her way towards the child and Saphfire didn't back away at all. She wasn't scared or anything. Snow was right in front of her now and she smiled at the little girl.

"Hi sweetie. I'm Snow" Snow said softly hoping to not scare the child as she got closer to Saphfire. Snow thought that the child really looked like her.

Saphfire, who was a little afraid backed up a little.

"Don't be afraid" Snow said a little hurt that the girl would back away from her. Then again, they didn't know each other at all.

Saphfire stopped knowing she could trust Snow. She felt really calm at the moment and was no longer afraid at all. Snow sighed in relief when the girl stopped moving away from her now. Snow gave a gentle smile and Emma had just walked over wondering what her mother was doing at the moment. Saphfire gave a smile as well and it was Snow's. Snow saw it and wondered why this little girl looked just like her just younger than she was.

"I'm Saphfire" Saphfire said softly.

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl such as yourself" Snow replied making the girl blush. The only person who said that was her mother who she saw get killed in front her. Saphfire had nightmares because of it and was afraid that she would loose her Papa as well.

"Snow? Is that you" A voice suddenly said. It was none other than Snow's father and also Saphfire. Snow looked up seeing her father alive. Her eyes filled up with tears and she ran towards him. Snow's father embraced his oldest's daughter.

"How is this possible" Snow asks her father when they broke away.

"I don't know how but Lancelot brought me back" he said.

Emma had just walked over to see what was going on and Saphfire followed the blonde but looked upset at the moment.

"And who is this" he asked upon seeing Emma. Emma was meeting more family.

Saphfire was right there. Her father never had told her anything at all since her mother passed.

"Father. This is Emma, my daughter" Snow introduced making her father smile.

"I have a granddaughter now. This is great" he said smiling.

He didn't seem to notice that Saphfire was right there and had just overheard everything. She looked really upset and looked ready to run off.

"Papa" a voice questioned making everyone turn to see Saphfire standing there, a look of hurt and shock on her face.

Snow was the first one who saw it. Saphfire looked like she was about to cry now. She knew then and there that this young girl was her younger sibling.

"Saphfire" he said to her coming closer but instead of Saphfire going to him she backed away from him then suddenly turned and ran off, tears streaming down her face already.

"Saphfire wait" her father called going after her. He caught the girl's wrist making the child turn around in tears.

"How could you" she nearly yelled tears coming non stop.

"I'm sorry Saph. I really am" he said trying to calm her.

Saphfire didn't answer as she pulled away and ran off once more. Snow followed the child hoping to calm her down now. The girl looked so upset and from the looks of it, Saphfire didn't even know at all. Saphfire was in tears and Snow came up from behind then suddenly embraced her trying to calm the girl down. Saphfire was her sister, Snow had to be there for her no matter what.

"He's never lied to me before. I didn't even know" Saphfire said hugging Snow tightly and Snow returned the gesture in an instant.

"It's okay. Shhhhh. Baby. Shhhh" Snow said rubbing the girl's back to calm her down.

(Do you think I should continue on. Hope you liked it and please review thank you)


End file.
